everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek:Czikorita08/@comment-27675666-20150420153018
Hans Christian Andersen Wielki Wąż Morski Była sobie pewnego razu mała, morska rybka, pochodziła z dobrej rodziny; nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, jak się nazywała, ale to ci uczeni powiedzą. Rybka miała tysiąc osiemset sióstr, wszystkie w jednym wieku; nie znały one ani ojca ani matki, musiały od razu same dbać o siebie i same pływać dookoła, ale sprawiało im to dużą przyjemność. Miały pod dostatkiem wody do picia, całe morze, o pożywieniu nie myślały, jakoś tam je zdobędą; każda z nich chciała robić to, co jej się podoba, każda chciała żyć swoim życiem, ale żadna się nad tym nie zastanawiała. Słońce przedostawało się do wody i połyskiwało w jej głębi, woda była tak przezroczysta, że widać było cały świat, w którym znajdowały się dziwaczne stworzenia; niektóre były przeraźliwie duże, o olbrzymich paszczach, mogły one połknąć od razu tysiąc osiemset siostrzyczek, ale rybki i nad tym się nie zastanawiały, bo dotychczas żadna z nich nie została pożarta. Rybki pływały razem, tuż przy sobie, tak jak pływają śledzie i makrele; ale podczas gdy pływały sobie w wodzie, o niczym nie myśląc, z góry spadł pomiędzy nie z hałasem jakiś długi, ciężki przedmiot, który zdawał się wcale nie kończyć; rozciągał się daleko, był coraz dłuższy i przygniatał każdą małą rybkę, która mu się nawinęła, przygniatał albo uderzał tak mocno, że potem wcale nie mogła przyjść do siebie. Wszystkie małe rybki, a także i duże, pływające w morzu, uciekały przerażone aż do samego dna, ciężki, potężny przedmiot pogrążał się głębiej i głębiej, był coraz dłuższy, długi na całe mile, poprzez całe morze. Ryby i ślimaki, wszystko, co pływa, wszystko, co pełza lub daje się unosić prądowi, spostrzegło to straszne stworzenie, tego nie kończącego się, nieznanego morskiego węgorza, który tak nagle zjawił się z góry. Cóż to było za stworzenie? Wiemy przecież. Był to wielki, długi na mile kabel telegraficzny, założony przez ludzi pomiędzy Europą a Ameryką. Pośród prawowitych mieszkańców morza, wszędzie, gdzie się zagłębiał kabel, powstawał popłoch i przerażenie. Fruwająca ryba wzniosła się w górę aż ponad powierzchnię morza, jak tylko mogła najwyżej, mruczek wyskoczył jak z procy ponad powierzchnię wody, bo potrafił skakać; inne ryby pośpieszyły na dno morza, płynęły z takim pośpiechem, że dotarły tam na długo przedtem, nim się ukazał kabel telegraficzny, przeraziły się także sztokfisze i flądry, które po cichutku uwijały się w głębinach morza i pożerały swoich bliźnich. Kilka wałków morskich tak bardzo się przestraszyło, że wypluło swoje żołądki ze strachu, ale żyły mimo to dalej, były do tego zdolne; wiele homarów i krabów wyszło ze swych kryjówek zostawiając w nich swoje nogi. W całym tym przerażeniu i zamieszaniu tysiąc osiemset siostrzyczek rozbiegło się we wszystkie strony i nigdy się już więcej nie spotkały, a gdyby się nawet spotkały, nie poznałyby się na pewno. Tylko około dziesięciu rybek zostało w tym samym miejscu, a ponieważ przez pół godziny leżały cicho, przezwyciężały pierwszy strach i zaczęły okazywać ciekawość. Rozejrzały się dookoła; patrzyły to tu, to tam i myślały, że zobaczą w głębi morza ten przerażający stwór, który przestraszył małych i dużych. Przedmiot ten rozciągał się daleko na dnie morza, jak tylko można było okiem sięgnąć: był bardzo cienki, ale mógł przecież zgrubieć, nie wiedziały też jaką posiada siłę; leżał bardzo spokojnie, ale mógł być to tylko podstęp. - Niech sobie leży! Nic to nas nie obchodzi - powiedziała najrozważniejsza z rybek. Ale najmniejsza z nich nie chciała dać za wygraną, chciała się dowiedzieć, co oznacza to dziwne stworzenie: przyszło z góry, a więc na górze można o nim zasięgnąć informacji. Popłynęły w górę, aż do powierzchni wody; powietrze było spokojne, bez wiatru. Spotkały delfina. Jest to taki skoczek, morski włóczęga, który fika na powierzchni morza koziołki i ma oczy do patrzenia, ten na pewno widział i dowiedział się o wszystkim; jego więc spytały. Ale delfin myślał tylko o swoich koziołkach, nic nie widział, nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć, milczał i przybierał dumną minę. Zwróciły się więc do foki, która właśnie zanurzyła się w wodę, ta była uprzejmiejsza, chociaż miała zwyczaj zjadania rybek, ale dzisiaj była syta. Foka musiała wiedzieć więcej od delfina. - Spędzałam niektóre noce na mokrym kamieniu i patrzyłam na ląd, rozglądałam się na całe mile dookoła; żyją tam przewrotne istoty, które nazywają się ludźmi, prześladują nas, ale przeważnie udaje się nam uciec od nich; mnie się to udało i udało się to również morskiemu węgorzowi, o którego pytacie. Był on w ich mocy tam na lądzie zapewne od niepamiętnych czasów; stamtąd wsadzili go na okręt, aby go zawieźć przez morze do innego, daleko leżącego kraju. Widziałam, jakie mieli trudności, ale przezwyciężyli je, na lądzie stał się bezsilny. Zwijali go w kłębki i kręgi; słyszałam, jak się wił i kręcił, w końcu wydostał się od nich i uciekł. Trzymali go z całych sił, tyle rąk go trzymało. A jednak wyśliznął im się i dostał się na dno: teraz leży tam sobie, myślę, że chyba na długo. - Jest dosyć cienki - powiedziały rybki. - Głodzili go - odrzekła foka - ale poprawi się wkrótce, odzyska swą tuszę i dawną wielkość. Przypuszczam, że to jest ten wielki morski wąż, którego ludzie tak się boją i o którym tyle mówią; dotychczas nigdy go jeszcze nie widziałam i nigdy o nim nie myślałam; a teraz myślę, że to on. - I foka zanurzyła się w wodę. - Ileż ona wie, jak umie mówić - powiedziały małe rybki. - My nie jesteśmy takie mądre. Ale może ona zmyśliła wszystko. - Możemy przecież popłynąć w dół i zbadać tę sprawę powiedziała najmniejsza rybka - po drodze usłyszymy zdanie innych. - Nie poruszymy nawet płetwami, aby się czegoś dowiedzieć - powiedziały inne rybki i odwróciły się. - Ale ja to zbadam - powiedziała najmniejsza rybka i zanurzyła się głęboko w wodę; było to jednak daleko od tego miejsca, gdzie leżało to długie stworzenie na dnie morza. Mała rybka szukała długo w głębi morza. Nigdy przedtem świat nie wydawał jej się tak duży. Śledzie płynęły całymi ławicami, połyskując jak srebrna wstęga, makrele płynęły w tym samym kierunku i wyglądały jeszcze wspanialej. Przebywały tam ryby wszelkich kształtów, malowane wszelkimi barwami, meduzy jak wielkie półprzejrzyste kwiaty dawały się unosić i nieść prądowi. Z dna morskiego wyrastały wielkie rośliny, wysokie trawy i drzewa o kształcie palm, każdy liść pokryty był błyszczącymi skorupiakami. Aż wreszcie spostrzegła rybka w dole długą, ciemną smugę i popłynęła w jej kierunku, ale nie była to ryba ani kabel; była to lina wielkiego, zatopionego okrętu, którego górny i dolny pokład zmiażdżył napór morza. Rybka wpłynęła do środka okrętu, skąd fale zabrały tyle ludzi; zginęli oni, gdy statek tonął; zostały tylko dwie istoty; młoda kobieta leżała wyciągnięta przyciskając małe dziecię do piersi. Woda podnosiła ich i jak gdyby kołysała miarowo, zdawało się, że oboje śpią. Mała rybka przestraszyła się bardzo, nie wiedziała przecież, że nie mogą się już obudzić. Wodne rośliny zwieszały się, jak liście nad liną okrętową, nad pięknymi ciałami matki i dziecka. Było tu cicho, było tu samotnie. Rybka uciekła stamtąd, jak tylko mogła najprędzej, popłynęła tam, gdzie woda była jaśniej oświetlona i gdzie można było dojrzeć inne ryby. Niedaleko spotkała młodego wieloryba, przeraźliwie wielkiego. - Nie zjadaj mnie - prosiła mała rybka. - Jestem taka mała, że nie starczę ci nawet na jeden kąsek, a tak mi jest dobrze żyć. - Co tu robisz tak głęboko w morzu, gdzie nigdy nie bywają ryby twego gatunku? - spytał wieloryb. I wtedy rybka opowiedziała mu o długim, dziwnym węgorzu czy też czymś w tym rodzaju, który dostał się do morza i przeraził nawet najodważniejsze morskie stworzenia. - Ho, ho - powiedział wieloryb i wciągnął tak dużo wody w płuca, że gdy wypłynął na powierzchnię, zaczerpnął powietrza, wypluł całą fontannę. - Ho, ho! - powiedział - a więc to był ten przedmiot, który mnie łechtał w plecy, kiedy się przewalałem? Myślałem, że to maszt okrętowy, którego mógłbym użyć za wykałaczkę. Ale to nie było w tym miejscu. O wiele niżej leży ten przedmiot. Poszukam go jednak. Nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. I popłynął przed siebie, a rybka za nim, ale w pewnej odległości, gdyż tam, gdzie wieloryb pruł wodę, powstawał rwący strumień. Spotkali rekina i starą rybę pilę; oboje słyszeli o dziwnym morskim węgorzu, długim i cienkim; nigdy go nie widzieli, ale pragnęli go bardzo ujrzeć. Nadpłynął morski kot. - Pójdę z wami - powiedział; chciał płynąć tą samą drogą. - Jeśli wielki morski wąż nie jest grubszy od kotwicznej liny, przegryzę go za jednym zamachem. - Otworzył swą paszczę i pokazał sześć rzędów zębów. - Potrafię wygryźć znaki na kotwicy mogę więc równie dobrze przegryźć jego grzbiet. - Oto jest - powiedział wielki wieloryb - widzę go. Zdawało mu się, że widzi lepiej niż inni. - Patrzcie no, jak się podnosi, jak się obraca, pochyla i wije! Ale to wcale nie był wąż, tylko olbrzymiej wielkości morski węgorz, wiele łokci długi, który zbliżył się do nich. - Widziałam go już przedtem - powiedziała piła - nie robił wiele zamętu w morzu ani nie przestraszył żadnej wielkiej ryby. A potem opowiedzieli mu o nowym węgorzu i spytali go, czy pójdzie razem z nimi na poszukiwanie. - Czy ten węgorz jest dłuższy ode mnie? - spytał morski węgorz. - Jeżeli tak, to zdarzy się nieszczęście. - To nic - powiedziały inne ryby. - Jest nas chyba dosyć, aby z nim skończyć. - I pośpieszyły dalej. Ale wtedy natknęły się na olbrzymiego potwora, większego od nich wszystkich razem. Wyglądał jak pływająca wyspa, która nie mogła się utrzymać na powierzchni. Był to prastary wieloryb. Głowę miał porośniętą morskimi roślinami, na grzbiecie przyrosło mu niezmiernie dużo ostryg i muszelek, tak że jego czarna skóra cała okryła się białymi cętkami. - Chodź z nami, stary! - zawołały ryby do niego przybyła tu nowa ryba, której nie zniesiemy wśród nas. - Zostanę lepiej tu, gdzie jestem - powiedział stary wieloryb - zostawcie mnie w spokoju, pozwólcie mi leżeć. Tak, tak, tak! Cierpię na ciężką chorobę. Kiedy wypływam na powierzchnię i wystawiam grzbiet ponad wodę, wtedy czuję ulgę. Wówczas przychodzą wielkie, poczciwe ptaki morskie i dziobią mnie; to mi tak dobrze robi, o ile tylko nie zagłębiają za bardzo swych dziobów. Czasami docierają aż do sadła. Spójrzcie no tylko! Mam jeszcze w grzbiecie cały szkielet ptaka; ptak zagłębił swoje szpony zbyt głęboko i nie mógł ich wyjąć, kiedy pogrążyłem się w wodę. Teraz małe rybki obgryzły go. Spójrzcie no tylko, jak on wygląda i jak ja wyglądam! Jestem taki chory! - Wmawiasz sobie - powiedział wieloryb. - Ja nigdy nie jestem chory. Wszystko, co żyje w morzu, jest zdrowe jak ryba. - Proszę wybaczyć - powiedział stary wieloryb - węgorz cierpi na skórną chorobę, karp podobno ma ospę, a my wszyscy chorujemy na robaki w kiszkach. - Bzdury! - powiedział rekin, nie chciał więcej tego słuchać i inni także nie chcieli, mieli co innego do roboty. Przybyli wreszcie na miejsce, gdzie leżał kabel telegraficzny. Legowisko jego rozciągało się daleko na dnie morskim, od Europy aż do Ameryki, poprzez ławice piasku, ił morski, skaliste dna, dzikie gąszcza roślin wodnych, poprzez całe lasy korali; prądy tam w dole zmieniały kierunki, woda wirowała, roiło się od ryb, było ich więcej niż ptaków lecących gromadami na południe. Panował tam ruch, plusk, szum i świst. Gdy przykładamy do uszu dużą, pustą muszlę morską, słyszymy jeszcze trochę tego szumu. Przybyli do celu. - Tu leży to zwierzę - mówiły duże ryby, a mała powtórzyła za nimi. Patrzały na kabel, ale nie widziały, gdzie się zaczynał ani gdzie się kończył. Gąbki, polipy i gorgony wznosiły się z dna morskiego i zginały się, i pochylały nad kablem tak, że chwilami go całkiem zasłaniały, chwilami odsłaniały. Morskie jeże, ślimaki i robaki poruszały się dookoła niego, olbrzymie pająki, które dźwigały na sobie całą załogę pełzających stworzeń, spacerowały dumnie wzdłuż kabla. Granatowe wałki morskie - czy też jak się zwie to robactwo, które żre całym ciałem leżały i jak gdyby obwąchiwały nowe stworzenie, które opadło na dno morza. Flądry i sztokfisze kręciły się w wodzie, aby podsłuchiwać na wszystkie strony. Rybagwiazda, która się zawsze zaszywa w muł i wysuwa dwie długie macki z oczami na wierzchu, leżała i gapiła się, aby ujrzeć, co wyniknie z tego całego zamieszania. Kabel telegraficzny leżał bez ruchu, ale tkwiło w nim życie i myśli; przechodziły przez niego ludzkie myśli. - To podstępne stworzenie - powiedział wieloryb. Mógłby uderzyć mnie w brzuch, a to moja najsłabsza strona. - Pozwólcie nam to zbadać - powiedział polip. - Mam długie ramiona i giętkie palce; dotknąłem go już, a teraz schwycę go trochę mocniej. I wyciągnął swoje giętkie, najdłuższe ramiona w stronę kabla, a potem otoczył go nimi. - Nie ma skorupy - powiedział polip - nie ma skóry. Wydaje mi się, że nigdy nie urodzi żywych dzieci. Morski węgorz położył się wzdłuż kabla telegraficznego i wyciągnął się, jak tylko mógł najbardziej. - Ta rzecz jest dłuższa ode mnie - powiedział. - Ale długość nie ma żadnego znaczenia, trzeba mieć skórę, żołądek i giętkość. Wieloryb, młody, silny wieloryb, opuścił się głęboko, głębiej niż kiedykolwiek. - Czy jesteś zwierzęciem, czy rośliną? - spytał. - Albo może jesteś takim stworzeniem z góry, które u nas na dole żyć nie może? Ale kabel nie odpowiadał; to nie leży w jego zwyczaju. Przechodziły przez niego myśli, ludzkie myśli; w ciągu jednej sekundy przewędrowały wiele tysięcy mil z kraju do kraju. - Czy odpowiesz mi, czy też chcesz, abym cię przegryzł? - spytał ciekawy rekin i wszystkie inne duże ryby pytały o to samo. - Czy odpowiesz nam, czy chcesz, abyśmy cię przegryzły? Kabel nie poruszył się, miał on swoje odrębne myśli, a może mieć swoje myśli ktoś, kto jest nimi przepełniony. "Mogą mnie przegryźć, wtedy wezmą mnie na górę i znowu przyprowadzą do porządku, spotkało to już istoty mojego gatunku w o wiele marniejszych niż te wodach." I dlatego kabel nie odpowiadał, miał co innego do roboty, telegrafował, leżał na dnie morza służbowo. Tam na górze, na ziemi, zachodziło właśnie słońce, jak to ludzie nazywają, wyglądało jak najczerwieńszy ogień i wszystkie obłoki na niebie płonęły jak ogień, jeden wyglądał wspanialej od drugiego. - Teraz będziemy mieli czerwone oświetlenie powiedziały polipy - obejrzymy teraz ten przedmiot dokładniej, o ile będzie trzeba. - Huzia, na niego! - zawołał morski kot pokazując wszystkie zęby. - Huzia, na niego! - krzyczały piła, wieloryb i morski węgorz. Rzucili się naprzód, morski kot pierwszy. Ale w chwili gdy chciał wgryźć się w drut, piła wyciągnęła swój miecz i uderzyła nim w tułów morskiego kota. To był; wielki błąd, bo morski kot nie mógł już ugryźć kabla. Na dnie morskim powstało zamieszanie; wielkie ryby i małe ryby, wałki i ślimaki rzuciły się na siebie, biły się, miażdżyły wzajemnie i dusiły. Kabel leżał spokojnie i pełnił swój obowiązek, tak być powinno. Na górze zapadła ciemna noc, ale miliardy i miliardy morskich stworzonek błyszczały w morzu. Raki, mniejsze od główek szpilki, błyszczały. To bardzo dziwne, ale tak się dzieje. Morskie zwierzęta patrzyły na kabel telegraficzny. - Co to za istota i czym ona nie jest? To było pytanie. Nagle zjawiła się stara morska krowa; ludzie nazywają ten rodzaj istot wodnikami i wodnicami. Była to samica, miała ogon i krótkie ramiona służące do pluskania; miała obwisłe piersi, a we włosach sitowie i wodorosty - czym się pyszniła. - Kto pragnie wieści i wiedzy? - spytała. - Jestem jedyna, która może wam ją dać. Ale za to żądam dla mnie i dla moich bliskich wolnych pastwisk na dnie morza. Jestem taka sama ryba jak wy, a dzięki temu, że się wyćwiczyłam, stałam się pełzającym stworzeniem. Jestem najmądrzejsza ze wszystkich istot morskich; wiem o wszystkim, co się tu na dole dzieje, i o wszystkim, co się odbywa w górze. Ten przedmiot, nad którym sobie tak łamiecie głowy, pochodzi z góry, a wszystko, co przychodzi stamtąd, jest martwe albo staje się martwe i bezsilne; zostawcie go, niech sobie leży. To tylko ludzki wynalazek. - Mnie się wydaje, że w tym się kryje coś więcej powiedziała mała rybka. - Milcz, ty makrelo! - zawołała duża morska krowa. - Pętak! - powiedziały inne ryby, a to była jeszcze większa obraza. Morska krowa objaśniła im, że to straszydło, które nie powiedziało ani słowa, jest jedynie wynalazkiem suchego lądu. I wygłosiła mały odczyt o przebiegłości ludzi. - Chcą nas opanować, dlatego jedynie żyją; zastawiają pułapki, zwabiają nas pokarmem i chwytają na haczyk. Mają też coś w rodzaju wielkiego sznura, myślą, że wgryziemy się w ten sznur, tacy są głupi. Ale my nie jesteśmy tacy głupi. Nie ruszajcie tej lichoty, i tak się rozpadnie, przemieni się w błoto i muł. To, co przychodzi z góry, kruszy się, niszczy i nic nie jest warte. - Nic niewarte! - powiedziały wszystkie morskie stworzenia i zgodziły się ze zdaniem morskiej krowy jedynie, aby mieć jakieś zdanie. Rybka zachowała jednak swój pogląd. - Ten nieskończenie długi, cienki morski wąż jest może najosobliwszą rybą w całym morzu. Takie mam przeczucie. - Tak, najosobliwszą - powtarzamy my, ludzie, i mówimy, bo wiemy to na pewno i jesteśmy o tym przekonani. Bo to jest ten wielki morski wąż, o którym już tak dawno mówiły pieśni i podania. Poczęto go i urodzono, stworzyła go ludzka mądrość, położono go na dnie morza, sięga od krajów wschodnich aż do krajów zachodnich i tak samo szybko niesie wieści, jak promienie Słońca docierają do naszej ziemi. Rośnie i rośnie, staje się coraz potężniejszy i większy, rośnie z roku na rok, poprzez wszystkie morza, dookoła całej ziemi, przez burzliwe wody i przez jasne wody, tak jasne, że szyper widzi wszystko, co się dzieje na dnie, jak gdyby płynął w przezroczystym powietrzu, widzi roje ryb mieniących się jak barwny fajerwerk. Głęboko na dnie rozciąga się wąż Migdaardu; błogosławiony gad, który opasując ziemię gryzie swój własny ogon. Ryby i płazy uderzają weń głową, nie rozumiejąc tego, co przychodzi z góry; jest to zwiastun ludzkości - wąż wiadomości dobrego i złego, przepełniony ludzkimi myślami, gadający wszystkimi językami świata, a jednocześnie milczący, najcudowniejszy z cudów morza. Wielki wąż morski naszych czasów.